The Outstanding Adventures of Foxleap and Alcapone
by xxfalling.failingxx
Summary: One day, everyone's favorite ginger meets an alpaca in the city zoo. Naturally, he steals the alpaca and takes it home with him. His name? Alcapone. And even though he may be a cute, fluffy ball of fur, what mysteries are Alcapone holding (other than the fact he likes to play golf)?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to 'The Outstanding Adventures of Foxleap and Alcapone'! Yes, I know who Al Capone is, but I liked the name for an alpaca so whatever :3 Please keep in mind this is going to be incredibly spoofy, like my other spoof, Rainbowstar, but maybe worse lol. So here we go!**

 **Caesar's Palace:**

Challenge: Build-a-Bears (Level 1: Picking the Animal)

Challenge: Summer Olympics (Basketball)

* * *

"Come on, come on!" Foxleap said nervously, staring at the zoo vending machine in front of him. The metal wires holding the scrumptious Pop-Tart the ginger had picked out were moving at an incredibly slow pace, and he was scared that they might get stuck. Just as he feared, the wires came to a stop- without dropping the Pop-Tart.

"No, no, no, no!" he shrieked, grabbing the machine and shaking it back and forth quickly. The machine beeped at him.

"Oh, I see how it is!" Foxleap snarled, pointing a finger at the vending machine. "You're just taunting me, now!" He continued to curse at the machine until a man dressed in a khaki uniform told him to stop. He glared at him but stalked away to his friends, who were sitting on a bench, eating Pop-Tarts.

"Dude," Lionblaze said, taking a bite of his smores' Pop-Tart. "You need to chillax."

"How can I chillax when that fleeping vending machine over there," the ginger pointed to the vending machine. "just ripped me off of my Pop-Tart!"

"Yeah, that sucks bro." Berrynose said with no sympathy what-so-ever. He was eating a cherry toaster pastry.

"Yep." said some random guy Foxleap had never seen before.

"Who's that?" he asked, motioning to the random guy.

"Oh, that's Fred." Lionblaze told his friend, who was looking very confused by now.

"Hullo." Fred said. He took a bite of an ice cream sundae Pop-Tart. Foxleap smacked Fred's hand and the Pop-Tart fell into the alpaca pen. A fluffy white alpaca sniffed the Pop-Tart then ate it in two bites.

"HEY!" a zoo ranger shouted, running over to the group of friends. "NO FEEDING THE ANIMALS!" They took one look at each other then shouted, "RUUUUUUUN!" But Foxleap didn't run. He stopped to pick up the Pop-Tarts that his friends his dropped, then seeing that the ranger was getting closer, he jumped into the alpaca pen.

"GET OUT OF THERE, KID!" the ranger yelled, looking down at Foxleap.

"Yeah, yeah, in a second," the ginger muttered, then pulled out his phone. He put an arm around an alpaca and took a selfie, sending it to Lionblaze, Berrynose, and Fred. Foxleap smirked up at the ranger, then hopped on top of the alpaca. He bucked up like a horse, then busted through the pen and ran away. Now Foxleap had to find his hiding friends. The alpaca ran around different areas of the zoo, finding Berrynose hiding in the aquarium and Lionblaze in some fake bush they had in an indoor display. Which generally meant that Foxleap and the alpaca rode through the museum, scattering visitors everywhere. So the three friends rode away out of the zoo and back to Foxleap's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Caesar's Palace:**

Challenge: Build-a-Bears (Level 2: Sound/Scent)

Challenge: Summer Olympics (Canoe Slalom)

Challenge: Claw Machine (Dialogue: "The extent of my creativity can be summed up as such: I know five jokes and tell them in rotation."

* * *

"YOU STOLE AN ALPACA?!" Hazeltail shrieked from the other end of the phone.

"Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker." Foxleap giggled and pushed the speaker button. He knew his girlfriend wouldn't chew him out with everyone listening.

"Hi Hazeltail!" Lionblaze said cheerfully. The smell of burning marshmallow wafted from the kitchen.

"What are you doing in there?!" Berrynose called. He was flopped out on a beanbag chair.

"I'm melting marshmallows on the oven!" Lionblaze answered, putting on an oven mitt and picking up the burnt marshmallow. He shoved it in his mouth and screamed, spitting it on the ground and shooting water from the sprayer attached to the sink into his mouth. Hazeltail sighed.

"I can hardly stand listening to you guys! Foxleap, get on with it!" she huffed.

"Okay, okay!" Foxleap whined, sitting down cross-legged on the floor. "I was at the zoo earlier and a vending machine ripped me off my Pop-Tart..." The ginger proceeded to tell his girlfriend about how Pop-Tarts were made and why they were delicious.

"WHY DID YOU STEAL THE FLEEPING ALPACA?!" Hazeltail screamed in anger. Foxleap was quite the annoyance.

"Oh, well I needed a way out of the zoo, and fast. And it just happened that I was in the alpaca pen-"

"I'm not even going to ask why you were in the alpaca pen." Hazeltail interrupted.

"Oh, well I was running away from the zoo ranger, who was chasing me for feeding the animals, when in reality Fred just dropped his Pop-Tart down there-"

"Who's Fred?"

"Hazeltail, I am asking you to stop interrupting! Please hold your questions until the end of the story!" Foxleap said, annoyed. Hazeltail let out a loud sigh.

"Okay, so Fred dropped his Pop-Tart down there-"

"Wait a minute, where _is_ Fred?!" Berrynose said, standing up and staring at Foxleap.

"Oh, well, I guess I forgot to find him!" the ginger giggled. Hazeltail sighed again.

"Okay then, what is the alpaca's name?" Silence.

"Well, he doesn't really have a name..." Foxleap said quietly, glancing over to the alpaca who was eating the burnt marshmallow that Lionblaze spit out. He trotted over to the rug that the phone was sitting on.

"Everyone has a name!" Hazeltail exclaimed.

"Hold on. Let me ask him." Foxleap said and turned to the alpaca. "Bro, what's your name?"

"You're seriously asking the alpaca what his name is." Hazeltail said skeptically.

"Yes. Now shush." Foxleap replied, turning to the alpaca expectantly. He belched, then spoke.

"Alcapone." Everyone was silent. No one could quite grasp the fact that an alpaca had just spoken to them. Then Lionblaze broke the silence.

"Bro, you're amazing!" he exclaimed, running over to the alpaca.

"Yeah, bro! You just may be the world's first talking alpaca!" Berrynose said, eyeing the alpaca in confusion.

"Baby, isn't it amazing?!" Foxleap said happily to his girlfriend.

"You need to bring that alpaca back to the zoo right now." Hazeltail said firmly.

"What? Why?" Foxleap shrieked.

"You don't see anything wrong with stealing an alpaca from the zoo?!"

"No!"

"Well I do, and you need to return it right now!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" Hazeltail finally groaned and hung up.

"She seems like quite the fun mop." Alcapone stated, staring at the phone on the rug.

"Hazeltail? Nah, she's cool." Foxleap said and laid on his back. Lionblaze and Berrynose gave Alcapone a wink and a thumbs up. There was another silence.

"Someone tell a joke." Berrynose said aloud. Lionblaze shook his head.

"The extent of my creativity can be summed up as such: I know five jokes and tell them in rotation."

"Ooooh, I got one!" Foxleap cried, sitting up. "Why did the toilet paper roll down the hill? To get to the bottom!" Everyone laughed, except Alcapone who sat there looking confused.

"I don't get it."

"Do you know what a joke is?" Lionblaze asked.

"No. Please explain." Foxleap slapped his face.

"This is going to be a long night..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Caesar's Palace:**

Challenge: Build-a-Bears (Level 4: Putting in the Heart)

Challenge: Summer Olympics (Wrestling Freestyle)

* * *

"What does peanut butter go on? JELLY!" Alcapone burst into laugher over his own joke. Foxleap and Berrynose forced out a fake laugh, while Lionblaze was actually laughing.

"Gosh, that's a good one, Alcapone!" he shrieked, falling over backwards and kicking his legs on the floor. Foxleap's phone rang. He snatched up from the rug and answered.

"He-"

"Hey, can I come over?" It was Hazeltail.

"Sure, you can come over any time, babe!" Foxleap said, leaning back in his beanbag.

"Good, because I'm on the porch." Foxleap got up and pulled back the blinds. Hazeltail _was_ on the porch. He waved to her then went to open the door, but not before making her ring the doorbell at least seven times. He smiled and opened the door. He reached out his arms for a hug, but his girlfriend pushed past him into the living room.

"Aw, no hug?" he whined, following Hazeltail.

"Oh hello." Alcapone said, looking up at the girl. Hazeltail stared at him.

"He has a British accent too?!" she exclaimed, not breaking her gaze from the fluffy alpaca. Foxleap was silent. Hazeltail finally turned to look at her boyfriend. He grinned and wrapped her in a hug.

"I love you!" he cried, holding onto the girl tight.

"Yes, yes, I love you too. Now, I'm trying to talk to the alpaca!" Hazeltail said firmly. Foxleap kept his arms around her.

"You aren't going to let me go, are you?" the girl sighed. The ginger shook her head, squeezing her affectionately. Hazeltail laughed.

"Oh, Foxleap!" She finally wrapped her arms around him, returning the embrace. Foxleap looked up at her, then jumped up to give her a kiss, as Hazeltail was much taller than him. Berrynose and Lionblaze were sitting on the floor cross-legged, watching the scene unfold before their eyes. The couple finally separated, sitting down on a beanbag together, with Foxleap's arm draped across Hazeltail's shoulders.

"So, Alcapone," Hazeltail began. "Why did you let this abomination bring you to his house?"

"Well I guess I just wanted a change in life." Alcapone answered truthfully.

"Okay, then why didn't you just break out of your pen by yourself?"

"Foxleap just helped me I guess."

"Why don't you talk using commas?!" Alcapone blinked.

"What is _commas_?" Hazeltail slapped her forehead.

"Whatever, what do you like to do?" she asked, staring at the alpaca curiously.

"Golf."

"Golf?!"

"Golf."

"You're incredible."

"Thank chu." Hazeltail stared, startled, at Alcapone.

"You just said 'chu'."

"Correct."

"You're ridiculous."

"But you just said I was incredible!" Alcapone protested.

"I changed my mind!"

"You are an odd one, Foxleap's lady friend."

"My name is Hazeltail."

"Yes yes. Of course." Hazeltail snapped her gaze over to her boyfriend.

"This is some... some... animal you've got there."

"Thank chu."

"FOXLEAP DO NOT SAY ANOTHER WORD."

"You know you love me!" Foxleap cried, hugging Hazeltail again. She sighed and reluctantly hugged him back.

"Whatever." Hazeltail said flatly. She gazed down at her boyfriend and laughed.

"Oh, Foxleap."


	4. Chapter 4

**Caesar's Palace:**

Challenges by the Dozen (Level 3.1)

Challenge: Build-a-Bears (Sporty Clothes)

Challenge: Summer Olympics (Equestrian Dressage)

* * *

"CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND, LIONBLAZE?!" Hazeltail shrieked, throwing a pebble she found on the floor at the golden-haired guy. He was showing everyone how long he could make the "Owlulululululululululululululululululululululululululu" noise. Lionblaze glared at Hazeltail, but shut up. There was silence. Alcapone belched, and Foxleap laughed hysterically. Hazeltail elbowed him hard in the ribs, then turned to the alpaca.

"I wouldn't ever have guessed that you like to play golf."

"Why is that?" Alcapone asked.

"Well, you're basically naked." Hazeltail pointed out. Alcapone blinked.

"What is _naked_?" Things just got really awkward.

"It's when you don't wear clothes." Berrynose answered uneasily.

"What is _clothes_?" Alcapone asked, sounding even more confused.

"How do you know about golf, but not clothes?!" Hazeltail exclaimed. She stood up.

"Come on, we're taking you clothes shopping."

"Um..." Alcapone said, giving Hazeltail the deadpan stare.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head at the alpaca.

"What is _shopping_?"

* * *

Foxleap held a rope in his hand. It was attached to Alcapone's red collar that Hazeltail had put on him.

"Welcome to the mall, Alcapone!" Foxleap said proudly, as if he invented the mall or something.

"Do we go shopping here?" Alcapone asked, looking at the escalator nervously.

"Yes." Hazeltail answered, coming to a stop beside her boyfriend. "Which shop should we check out first?"

"HEY!" a mall cop shouted, zooming over to the gang on a hover-board. "NO ANIMALS IN THE MALL!"

"But, sir," Berrynose said, standing in front of the mall cop. "This is no ordinary animal. This is a _service_ animal." The mall cop blinked.

"Okay, sorry kid." He zoomed away.

"LET'S GO TO HOT TOPIC!" Foxleap shrieked, dragging Alcapone to the store.

"Hi there!" the cashier said cheerfully. "Today we have a buy one get one free deal on graphic tees!"

"Okay, thanks!" Hazeltail smiled at the girl. She turned to find Foxleap- or actually, a large pile of moving, flashy, multicolored t-shirts- running around the store, piling item after item on top of the alpaca.

"Foxleap!" Hazeltail sighed, storming after her boyfriend. "We're buying stuff for Alcapone only!"

"But why?!" Foxleap whined, throwing his pile of shirts on the ground.

"Because you didn't bring your credit card," Hazeltail said sharply, pointing an accusing finger at the ginger. "And _I'm_ not going to spend hundreds of dollars on shirts you'll only wear once." Foxleap gave Hazeltail large puppy eyes. Her hard stare turned softer.

"Okay, you can get two." she sighed. The ginger cheered and hugged her. He ran away, leaving Alcapone by himself and very confused. Hazeltail grabbed Alcapone's rope leash.

"Come on, you won't find anything here."

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Hazeltail said, startled.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we don't have any clothes in his size!" the store manager of Old Navy said sadly.

"Oh well, Alcapone. You don't need to wear clothes, anyway." Hazetail turned to the alpaca. He wore a red, plaid hat with a matching scarf.

"Hey, that looks really nice!" Hazeltail exclaimed.

"Yes, I really like it." Alcapone said, gazing at himself in a mirror.

"I think we'll take this outfit!" Hazeltail said, smiling at the store manager.

"Fabulous! Will that be debit or credit?" the store manager asked.

"Credit." Hazeltail answered, reaching into her back pocket. There was nothing there. Where was her credit card?! She realized with a start what had happened.

"FOOOOOOOXLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Caesar's Palace:**

Challenge: Summer Olympics (Taekwondo)

Challenge: Build-a-Bears (Birth Certificate)

* * *

Alcapone nudged open the front door and entered Foxleap's house. The ginger followed him inside. He was wearing a bright yellow shirt and neon orange pants. Just looking at him could give you a seizure.

"That... was fun." Foxleap said, flopping down on his beanbag as the rest of the gang trickled inside.

"It sure was!" Berrynose said cheerfully, sitting down on the floor.

"Yeah!" Hazeltail said, sitting down beside her boyfriend. "Even if you stole my credit card." She gave the ginger a quick hug.

"I haf marfmaffos." Lionblaze said as he entered the house. He had a mouth full of peeps.

Hazeltail shook her head at Lionblaze, but turned to her boyfriend.

"What do we do now?" she asked. Foxleap shrugged.

"I don't know." Then everything went crazy. The front door was suddenly kicked off it's hinges, and a man dressed in blue ran into Foxleap's house.

"The door wasn't even locked, bro." Foxleap said, not worrying about the strange man in his house.

"Foxleap!" Hazeltail whisper shouted. "Stall him!" She picked up Alcapone and ran away with him to the bathroom, hiding him behind the shower curtain. When Hazeltail came back, she found her boyfriend pinned down on the ground, as well as Lionblaze and Berrynose. When another cop noticed her, she was also pinned down beside the rest of the gang.

"Alright, alright. Now where did you put the alpaca?" one cop asked in a growly voice.

"I-I-I don't know!" Foxleap stammered. The cop pinning him down shoved his face to the floor.

"I said, where is the alpaca!" the head cop asked again, glaring at everyone pinned down on the floor.

"I'll never tell you!" Foxleap said weakly.

"Book 'em." the head cop demanded. So everyone was now wearing handcuffs, and they were helped up, then shoved against the wall. The head cop whirled around to glare sharply at Hazeltail.

"Where did you put the alpaca, little girl?"

"Little girl? LITTLE GIRL?!" Hazeltail shrieked, and kneed the cop in the stomach.

"Yeah! Go Hazeltail!" Berrynose cheered, but then was silent when a cop put a piece of tape over his mouth. The head cop was curled up in a ball on the floor. She moaned and slowly got back up. She snapped her fingers and three more cops came to hold Hazeltail tight, to make sure she wouldn't get away and that she wouldn't kick anyone else. The head cop came to a stop in front of Berrynose.

"Where did you put the alpaca?" she asked him, glaring at the cream-haired man angrily.

"MMmmmph! MrmmMmrh!" Berrynose said. The head cop ripped the tape off his mouth, and he screamed.

"Where did you put the alpaca?" The head cop asked again. Berrynose shrugged. The head cop growled and turned to Lionblaze.

"Where did you put the alpaca?"

"I don't know. Hazeltail just hid him before you came in." Lionblaze answered. The gang screamed in anger. The head cop smiled evilly and came back to Hazeltail.

"So, Hazeltail, dear," she said. "Where did you put the alpaca?" Hazeltail just glared at the head cop.

"Listen, Hazeltail." the head cop sighed. "If you tell me where you hid the alpaca, I'll let you free. No charge." Hazeltail raised an eyebrow.

"But, if you don't tell me... I'll have my cops search the house, and you'll be put in jail." Hazeltail looked over to her boyfriend sadly.

"I'm sorry, Foxleap, but we can't go to jail!" she said, looking down at her feet. Foxleap whimpered, but nodded. Hazeltail looked confidently up at the head cop.

"He's in the bathroom, behind the shower curtain."

"Thank you, sweetie." the head cop said, smiling softly at Hazeltail. "Let them all free." So everyone's handcuffs were removed, and they were free to move about again. The head cop emerged from the bathroom with Alcapone by her side.

"I'm sorry Foxleap." Alcapone said. He nuzzled the ginger.

"That's okay, Alcapone." Foxleap said sadly. He hugged the alpaca. Hazeltail wiped a tear away and joined her boyfriend. Berrynose and Lionblaze followed.

"I'll see you at the zoo." Alcapone said. He nodded to the head cop, then left the house with all the police. Hazeltail hugged Foxleap, who was the most affected by the event.

"I love you, Foxy." she whispered. Foxleap smiled up at her.

"I love you too." he said, jumping up to kiss her. Everyone would miss Alcapone, but everyone would remember the memories brought to them by the fluffy alpaca.


End file.
